A Twin?
by Jazer666
Summary: (Oneshot do "The Lightning" na prośbę Artemidy) Kiedy dowiadujesz się, że masz bliźniaczkę, naturalnie, że stajesz się hakerem i robisz wszystko, co możliwe, żeby ją znaleźć.


„ _Somedays you just have to create your own Sunshine"_

 _\- Unknown_

Absolutnie tego nienawidziła.

Dziwne kłucie, pieczenie i niekiedy mdłości w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie jej już i tak do bani życia, jako jedenastolatki.

Najgorsze było to, że do tego dochodziło to okropne uczucie pustki w jej sercu, jakby czegoś jej brakowało, jakby ktoś jej coś zabrał siłą i nie dał szansy na pożegnanie się z tym. Ziva nie mogła jednak powiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Jej rodzina była zajęta pracą, dziadkowie też, więc jedyną osobą, z którą mogła porozmawiać była ta jedna, najdziwaczniejsza na świecie osoba.

Jej ciotka.

Ta cholerna znawczyni magii.

Oczywiście, Ziva nie wierzyła w magię aż tak. Nie była naiwna, ani głupia żeby polecieć na taki absurd. Ale w tym momencie wydawał się to jedyny logiczny pomysł i była zdeterminowana żeby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego od zawsze ma problemy ze swoim serce…duszą, czy cokolwiek ją teraz dręczyło.

Więc pakując najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy – komputer, komórkę, notes – dziewczyna wyszła z domu i skierowała się do mieszkania kobiety znanej także, jako Chloe Hale.

* * *

Jej miejsce zamieszkania było okropne, dziwne i kompletnie upiorne. I Ziva mogła przysiąść, że gdyby się zadzwoniło po Łowców Duchów, to na pewno jednego upiora by złapali przynajmniej. Ale ciotka Chloe miała swoje momenty. I miała darmowe WiFi. Jakieś plusy były i mimo swojego dziwacznego charakteru, to właśnie od niej Hale czerpała najciekawsze pomysły. W tym, pomysły na żarty, ale tego już nikt nie musiał wiedzieć.

Więc, siedząc w jej salonie do którego jedyne światło, które wlatywało było na półotwarte okno, blondynka zaczęła opowiadać. Zaczynając zaraz od wieku pięciu lat, aż kończąc na jedenastu latach i opisując całe to uczucie osamotnienia i żalu. Włączyła w to także dziwne uczucia, takie jak strach, gniew i panikę, które z pewnością nie należały do niej.

\- …to dziwne – powiedziała na koniec, a czarnowłosa przed nią uniosła do góry brew, opierając się w swoim fotelu.

\- Pustka, nieswoje emocje i pieczenie w klatce piersiowej? – dziewczyna pokiwała głową, na co jej ciotka się zaśmiała – Przecież to oczywiste! – powiedziała głośno.

\- Serio? – spytała sceptycznie blondynka, jej wzrok mówiący sam za siebie – Bo ja nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi, a mnie to wnerwia.

\- Kiedykolwiek słyszałaś o jednej duszy w dwóch ciałach? – spytała nagle, ale Ziva rzuciła jej spojrzenie mówiące: co? – Niektóre doniesienia mówią o bliźniaczkach. Niewiele jednak, bo rzadko zdarza się, że rozdzielają bliźnięta po narodzeniu, ale jest takie coś, co mówi właśnie o tej pustce, kiedy jest się daleko od swojej siostry/brata.

\- Nie mam siostry ani brata, Chole – mruknęła, ale na jej minę i wytrzeszczone oczy, zamarzała w miejscu – Chloe?

\- Myślałam, że ci powiedziała… - wyszeptała, po czym skierowała swój wzrok na zdziwioną i zdezorientowaną dziewczynę – Masz siostrę, Ziva. Twoja matka oddała ją do domu dziecka Nashville po porodzie. Myślałam, że wiedziała….

\- ŻE CO?! – warknęła na nią ostro, wstając – Mam bliźniaczkę!?

\- Proszę, uspokój się – poprosiła spokojnie czarnowłosa – Tak, masz. Podejrzewam, że masz tą specjalną więź z nią. Przykro mi – dodała czulej, ale blondynka pokręciła głową, biorąc torebkę do ręki i zaciskając zęby.

\- Gdzie teraz jest? – wycedziła, ale kobieta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Z tego, co mi powiedziano, została adoptowana miesiąc po umieszczeniu jej tam. Nie wiem nic więcej, Ziva – powiedziała ze szczerym żalem, ale tamta już nie słyszała, odwróciła się zamiast tego i wybiegła z mieszkania.

* * *

Bliźniaczka _._

… _Bliźniaczka._

 _BLIŹNIACZKA!_

Ziva potrząsnęła gorączkowo głową, starając się skupić na ekranie przed nią. Miała siostrę, jej matka ją oddała i nic jej nie powiedziała.

Gwałtowny ruch za nią, sprawił, że odwróciła się niemal zwalając kubek z wodą na ziemię i spojrzała z wyrzutem na swojego ojca, stojącego w progu pokoju z kanapkami, ale dziewczyna nie mogła zmusić się do nawet jednego uśmiechu. Tego sztucznego, który zarezerwowany był dla jej rodziny, tej, która chciała żeby była perfekcyjna.

Agh, stawała się jakąś męczennicą.

\- Tak? – spytała niby uprzejmie, zwracając się z powrotem w stronę ekranu i zaczynając stukać w klawiaturę – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, otworzył drzwi szerzej, wchodząc do jej sypialni i kładąc talerz z jedzeniem na jej biurku, po czym wdychając widząc stronę na jej ekranie.

\- Musisz przestać chować się za komputerem, Danielle – odparł, na co dziewczyna się skrzywiła, nienawidząc tego imienia – Przyjaciół nie poznasz w Internecie – stwierdził sucho Henry, ale tamta tylko wywróciła dyskretnie oczami.

\- Wiem, tato – nie wiem, ale ci tego nie powiem, pomyślała – To na projekt do szkoły – zmyśliła szybko, chcąc się jak najszybciej pozbyć nieproszonego ojca.

\- Uh huh – mruknął nieprzekonany, po czym westchnął – Dziadek zaraz do ciebie przyjdzie. Nie przywitałaś się z nim.

Na to, Ziva uniosła głowę. Lubiła go, kochała wręcz najwięcej z całej rodziny, chociaż wstyd było przyznać, że czasami wolała jego niż swojego rodzonego ojca. W każdym razie Dziadek był super, akceptował ją i był z marynarki. Tajne rzeczy i te sprawy.

\- Byłam zajęta pracą domową – skłamała cicho i spokojnie, na powrót ubierając maskę – Przepraszam – kolejne kłamstwo.

\- Powiedz to jemu – odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Dziewczyna wypuściła powietrze z płuc i wywróciła oczami.

\- Z przyjemnością – mruknęła.

* * *

\- Wyglądasz, jakby cię coś nękało – stwierdził znajomy głos za nią, na co Ziva gestem pokazała, żeby zamknął drzwi i usiadł koło niej.

Po kilku minutach, zaczynała się poddawać. Nie wiedziała gdzie najpierw szukać, a wydawało się, że jej siostra nie miała ani Facebook'a, Twitter'a, MySpace, albo jakiegokolwiek portalu, jaki tam istniał. To było…dziwne. Nie lubiła tego. Nie ułatwiało jej także to, że nie znała jej imienia ani nazwiska.

\- Mam siostrę – powiedziała, na co mężczyzna popatrzył na nią zrezygnowany i tyle wystarczyło, żeby dziewczyna zorientowała się, że on także o niej wiedział – Chcę ją znaleźć.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał w końcu, krzyżując ręce – Nie znasz jej…

\- Właśnie – syknęła ostro – Nie znam. Bo ją oddała. Zważając na to, że drgnąłeś, kiedy o niej wspomniałam, pewnie wiesz jak się nazywa.

Staruszek westchnął, ale pokiwał głową twierdząco.

\- Spróbuj bazy danych Domu Dziecka Nashville – zasugerował, jego wnuczka zrobiła to w jednej sekundzie i uniosła do góry brwi, kiedy wyskoczyło jej okienko by wpisać imię i nazwisko – Zarya Hale – podsunął.

\- Zarya… - powtórzyła głucho, patrząc na niego ciekawsko – Co to znaczy?

\- Wschód słońca lub coś w ten deseń – mruknął – Patrz! – wskazał na treść, która jej wyskoczyła – Została adoptowana przez Temple'ów.

\- Ale…oni są w Australii – powiedziała zdezorientowana, spoglądając na Dziaka, który czytał każde słowo od góry do dołu.

\- Ziva, nie mogę powiedzieć, że ją tam znajdziesz – powiedział szczerze, zerkając, co jakiś czas na ekran i kładąc swoje dłonie na jej ramionach – Wiem, że nie jest ci teraz łatwo. Z całą tą wiedzą, ale niektóre rzeczy były przeznaczone by ci nie mówić.

Przez jej serce przelała się nadzieja, nie zwracała nawet na niego uwagi.

\- Zarya jest moją siostrą – powiedziała twardo – Jeśli jest coś, co mogę dla niej zrobić, to zrobię. Nie zrozumiesz tego, dziadku – stwierdziła.

\- Może nie – westchnął – I wiem, że nawet gdybym chciał, nie odwiodę cię od tego pomysłu. Upartość przejęłaś za mną, nie ukrywajmy się – dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem, na co tamten odwzajemnił ten gest uśmiechem – Ale jeśli spróbujesz się z nią skontaktować, a wiem, że to zrobisz, to obiecaj mi jedną rzecz.

Zainteresowana, podniosła wyżej głowę.

\- Jaką?

\- Przeszukasz wszystko, co potrzebujesz, ale dyskretnie – postawił sprawę jasny z tym znajomym uśmieszkiem, który tak często zdobił jej twarz.

Ziva zmrużyła oczy.

\- Chcesz żebym była hakerką – zacisnęła usta, próbując powstrzymać własny łobuzerki uśmiech, który groził wyjściem na jaw – Co, nie? Oj, Dziadku, myślałam, że to ty powinieneś być tym dobrym. Wiesz, wojsko i te sprawy? – mruknęła go niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Oczywiście – zaśmiał się – Ale zasady istnieją, żeby je łamać.

\- Co powiesz na nazwę… - blondynka popatrzyła na mężczyznę – _Biały Feniks?_

* * *

Nigdy tego nie przyznała, że zajęło jej rok by opanować wszelkie sztuczki związane z włamywaniem się do rożnych systemów. Jej głównym priorytetem było oczywiście znalezienie Zaryi, dziewczyny, która była jej bliźniczką. Po kilku miesiącach, znalazła jej szkołę. Była z niej dumna, oglądając jej galerię, ale także rozżalona, bo na każdym zdjęciu, na którym była, blondynka nie uśmiechała się. Stała tam, jakby niechętnie i zawsze patrzyła w dół lub w bok, a pod jej oczami niekiedy pojawiały się dołki.

I mogła także wyczuć jej osłabienie przez więź. Nauczyła się rozróżniać, co i jak, które emocje należały do niej, a które do drugiej Hale.. Oraz zmieniła swoje imię na Ziva, ale tego już nikomu nie powiedziała. Jakimś cudem zdobyła jej numer telefonu i powstrzymała się od sarkastycznego komentarza, kiedy dowiedziała się, że faktycznie miała takie urządzenie.

Ale poczekała, aż Biały Feniks stał się sławny. Wtedy dopiero uznała, że mogła wykonać pierwszy ruch w stronę jej poznania.

Więc po obiedzie, zamknęła się w pokoju i wyjęła telefon, wykręcając jej numer i czekając, aż tamta odbierze.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

\- Hallo? – odezwał cię skołowany głos.

Cóż, dzień dobry, pomyślała z uśmiechem jakby wygrała milion dolarów w totolotka i powstrzymała się od pisku.

\- Hej, rozmawiam z Zaryą Hale? – spytała wesoło.

\- Erm…taa – zawahała się po drugiej stronie, a blondynka mogła sobie wyobrazić, że marszczy czoło – Znam cię?

\- Jestem Ziva Hale, twoja siostra – przedstawiła się, na co po drugiej stronie nastała grobowa cisza, na którą brązowooka wywróciła oczami i odczekała kilka minut, żeby dziewczyna przetworzyła tą informację – Taa, wiem jak to brzmi. Ale tak jest, więc przeżyj to, Sunshine!

\- Sunshine? – w jej głosie można było dosłownie _zobaczyć_ zdezorientowanie – Dlaczego ze wszystkich głupich przezwisk wybrałaś to? – warknęła.

No, jesteś miła, pomyślała sarkastycznie.

\- Bo pasuje – wzruszyła ramionami – W każdym razie. Jesteśmy bliźniaczkami…

\- Zaraz, co? Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytała z irytacją – Słuchaj, Ziva. Rozumiem, że może czujesz się jakoś super szczęśliwa, ale nie jestem w humorze na żarty. To musi być jakaś pomyłka.

\- Nie-e~- zaśpiewała radośnie – Masz czasami takie wrażenie pustki w środku? Albo, no nie wiem, piecze się mostek albo czujesz jakieś dziwne uczucia? Cokolwiek nadzwyczajnego?  
\- Śledzisz mnie? – spytała podejrzliwie – Skąd to wiesz?

\- Nie mogłabym cię śledzisz, geniuszu – prychnęła – Jestem w Stanach, ty w Australii. Trochę byłoby mi trudno, wiesz?

-…Nie możesz oczekiwać, że po prostu w to uwierzę – stwierdziła z westchnięciem.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę. Duh, po to dzwonię, Sunshine – Ziva wyciągnęła się wygodnie na łóżku i spojrzała w górę na sufit – Jesteś moją siostrą, bliźniczką, jakbyś nie była i jakbym nie miała stuprocentowej pewności nie dzwoniłabym. Mogę ci nawet wysłać akt urodzenia, Zarya. Uwierz mi, jestem do tego zdolna.

Zarya wydawała się to rozważać, bo po drugiej stronie usłyszała skrzypienie łóżka i ciężkie westchnienie, po czym Ziva uśmiechnęła się szeroko na zrezygnowany dźwięk.

\- Zaraz… - nagle coś do niej dotarło – Włamałaś się do systemu szkoły – stwierdziła jakby niedowierzając, na co hakerka uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

\- Yup, to byłam ja – powiedziała szczęśliwa – Jak mówiłam. Gdybym nie miała pewności, nie dzwoniłabym, Sunshine. Możesz jedynie się z tym pogodzić i pozwolić mi wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – spytała zrezygnowana, tym razem jej głos był poważniejszy, jakby wyczerpany całą tą wymianą zdań – Nie jestem nikim specjalnym.

\- Bo każdy potrzebuje swojego światła – odparła łagodnie – A ty jesteś moim.

* * *

Biały Feniks była dla Zaryi absurdem i chociaż tego nie przyznawała, wydawał jej się zupełnie niepotrzebny i lekkomyślny. Ziva szybko zorientowała się, że blondynka była jak na trzynastolatkę za ostrożna na każdym kroku. Zupełnie jakby czegoś się bała. Niestety, Ziva nie wiedziała, czego, więc jak na razie odpuściła. Wiedziała, że popychając ją do niewłaściwej rozmowy jest złe i, że tamta powiedziałaby jej to prędzej czy później. Nie sądziła tylko, że aż tak tym ją zszokuje. W każdym razie, przez rok zbliżyły się do siebie. Znały podstawowe informacje na temat siebie i na razie im to wystarczało.

Każdego dnia, Ziva wiedziała, że coś dręczyło jej siostrę. Jej czucia tylko ją w tym upewniały, ale nie potrafiła niczego zrobić. Zmuszając ją, straciłaby jej zaufanie. Wiedziała o tym. Wymieniały się sekretami, oczywiście, oraz próbowały nadgonić te stracone lata, wymieniając się różnymi rzeczami. Pierwsza jedynka, zainteresowania, jazda na rowerze, wizyty u lekarza, rozmowy o całkowicie niczym i wszystkim oraz żalenie się dziewczyny na temat jej rodziców.

Ale jeszcze nigdy nie zaczęli tematu rodziny Temple.

Aż jednego dnia, jej telefon zadzwonił niespodziewanie i kiedy go odebrała, te dwa słowa i reszta wyjaśnień zniszczyła jej całe życie:

\- Musimy pogadać…

 _I wtedy wszystko się zaczęło._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Yup, Chloe jest dziwna.  
 **Artemida:** Tak się zaczęło. Biały Feniks powstał jako narzędzie do odnalezienia Zaryi, później przeinaczył się w legendę. Gdzieś z dwa lata później, kiedy Ziva bardziej zaczęła interesować się włamywaniem do systemów i żartowaniem. Prosiłaś o ich pierwszą rozmowę, więc skupiłam się bardziej na niej. Była krótka, fakt, ale dlatego, że Zarya nie była wtedy skora do rozmowy.  
Uwielbiam One-Shoty, naprawdę. Zwłaszcza o ZxZ, więc jeśli ktoś ma jeszcze jakąś prośbę, to śmiało ;)  
XXFaith_


End file.
